


non c'è pazienza per l'estetico, né più passione per l'ermetico

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Cupboard Sex, Daydreaming, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Facials, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Limousine Sex, M/M, Makeup, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Raccolta di ficlet a temazozzerie luridecinque sensi (più uno).
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Zucchero

**Author's Note:**

> L'intera raccolta è ispirata al prompt _mitologia egizia_ della [terza settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-three/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!) Nello specifico, la raccolta si ispira al significato aritmetico e simbolico dell'[Occhio di Horus](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occhio_di_Horo): ogni ficlet è ispirato a una parte diversa del geroglifico, che a sua volta simboleggia uno dei sensi umani. "Pensa quanto porno Lauro/Doms ci puoi scrivere!" ha detto [Shari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari), e io sono scattata sull'attenti come una fottuta mangusta. Thank you Shari, la patria te ne renda merito.
> 
> Titolo @ _Il Mio DJ_ \- Subsonica.
> 
> È stato tutto riletto ma un po' di corsa, datemi tempo di riprendere fiato e poi aggiusto qualcosina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Edo sa di fumo e di zucchero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: olfatto (naso/angolo interno dell'occhio)  
> WARNING: fluff, soft bois, kissing  
> TITOLO @ _Zucchero_ \- Achille Lauro.

Edo sa di fumo e di zucchero. È un odore strano, leggero, che si insinua nelle fessure tra sonno e doposbronza e riesce a svegliarlo sul filo dell’alba.   
  
Non apre gli occhi, non subito. Si stiracchia come un gatto tra le lenzuola pulite, distratto dai cuscini morbidi, dalla stoffa fresca così piacevole contro la pelle, ma quel profumo aleggia ancora nell’aria e lo richiama di nuovo a sé - l’odore acre delle sigarette della sera prima, qualcosa di dolce che non sa precisare.   
  
Ancora a occhi chiusi, a tentoni, traccia con le dita il profilo di Edo addormentato al suo fianco, capelli, orecchia, collo e poi spalla, nuda e morbida. Edo si muove nel sonno con uno sbuffo, incurvandosi verso di lui, e l’odore si fa più forte, tanto forte che Lauro lo deve seguire alla fonte, accoccolandosi contro il petto di Edo per inseguirlo nell’incavo della sua spalla, dove l’odore di fumo si sente di meno ed è più dolce, più Edo.   
  
C’è una punta di senso di colpa quando lo sente muoversi ancora e poi gracchiare con voce impastata “...‘allo? ‘he c’è? Che ore so’?” Solo una punta, però, perché il suo Edo è caldo e profuma di buono ed è bello pensare di essere solo loro due, in tutto il mondo, in quella stanza d’hotel all’alba.   
  
“Boh,” dice, strofinando il naso all’angolo della sua mandibola, “presto.”   
  
Edo si alza di mezzo centimetro con uno sforzo titanico, apre un occhio verso la sveglia sul comodino, poi ricade sul cuscino con un gorgoglio incomprensibile. Invece di scacciare Lauro, però, lo avvolge in un abbraccio assonnato e si mette a giocare distrattamente con i suoi capelli.   
  
Lauro fa un verso contento e si avvicina un altro po’, scivolandogli addosso, inspirando lentamente sulla sua pelle. “Sai de zucchero,” mormora, poi si sente tutto fiero quando Edo rabbrividisce appena e lo stringe più forte.   
  
“Profumo nuovo,” dice, sbadigliando. “Chanel.”   
  
_Oh_ , ecco cos’era. Sigarette e Chanel, eau de Boss Doms. Non dovrebbero andare così d’accordo, non dovrebbero proprio funzionare, invece Lauro non riesce a smettere di cercare quel profumo. Apre la bocca e lo assaggia, seguendo la linea del suo collo in una scia di baci caldi e indolenti, poi gli sale a cavalcioni in grembo e scopre di essere duro.   
  
“Peggio de un regazzino,” dice Edo, con un sorriso nella voce, trovandogli i fianchi sotto le coperte. Li accarezza lentamente, se e giù, fermandosi con le mani attorno al suo bacino. “Vuoi…?”   
  
“No, va bene così,” dice Lauro, e continua il suo lento percorso di baci, su per il collo e per la mandibola fino al suo viso, la guancia, la fronte, l’attaccatura del naso. Si appoggia un attimo sulle mani ai lati della sua testa per sollevarsi a guardarlo, ed Edo ricambia con un sorriso dolcissimo, gli occhi che sembrano mercurio nella luce grigia dell’alba.   
  
“Ehi,” soffia Edo, le dita come fantasmi leggeri lungo la sua schiena.   
  
“Ehi,” dice Lauro, sorridendo, e si abbassa a baciarlo, perdendosi tra Chanel e sigarette.


	2. Tu che in viso hai nuovi trucchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Edo c'ha proprio una faccia fatta per il trucco, tutta, in generale, ecco._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: vista (pupilla)  
> WARNING: trucchi, choking, dry humping  
> TITOLO @ _Cenerentola_ \- Achille Lauro

Non si stancherà mai mai _mai_ di Edo con il rossetto. E l’ombretto. E il mascara che gli fa le ciglia impossibili, e il blush che -   
  
C’ha proprio una faccia fatta per il trucco, tutta, in generale, ecco. Quei cazzo di zigomi per tagliare i diamanti e le sopracciglia sottilissime e gli occhi che basta mettergli un filo di matita e lo fanno impazzire. Gli piace quando lo truccano e gli piace quando si trucca da solo (Dio Cristo, Edo si china allo specchio, una mano sulla consolle a tenersi in bilico e una a passarsi il rossetto sulle labbra spalancate, lento, preciso, e Lauro deve cambiare stanza per non farsi venire una tenda nei pantaloni) ma gli piace più di tutti quando Edo si lascia truccare da lui, perché è come se fosse un po’ suo, in quel modo, perché gli piace guardarlo e pensare _guardatelo, è mio, sono stato io_.   
  
“Vabbè praticamente te faccio schifo con la faccia mia.”   
  
“Zitto oh, che me deconcentri.”   
  
“No no, elabora, so’ curioso a ‘sto punto,” e poi sbatte le ciglia tutto innocente, lo stronzo.   
  
“Ma niente, te sta bene il trucco,” dice, fissando le sue labbra e non lui perché come si fa a dire _sei così bello che sei un’opera d’arte e voglio metterci la firma_ senza sembrare un coglione? Si riderebbe in faccia da solo.   
  
“Mmmh,” fa Edo, e dondola un po’ le gambe prima di stringergliele mollemente intorno ai fianchi. Lauro l’ha dovuto far sedere sopra la consolle da trucco e piazzarsi fra le sue gambe perché era l’unico modo per fare ‘sta cosa senza incriccarsi la schiena, ma ora se ne sta un po’ pentendo. Un po’ tanto, con Edo che ondeggia in quella maniera.   
  
“E statte bono,” mormora, e gli tocca pigliarlo per il collo per tenerlo fermo, il palmo appoggiato a un lato della gola, le dita come una cornice lungo la mandibola, il pollice premuto sotto il mento, dove la pelle è tenerissima, quasi sopra il suo pomo d’Adamo.   
  
Edo stava ridendo, ma smette subito quando lo tocca, e quando deglutisce è assordante e lo _sente_ , sotto le dita, fin dentro lo stomaco. Quando si arrende e alza lo sguardo, Edo lo sta fissando immobile e con le labbra socchiuse, il respiro bloccato e gli occhi tutta pupilla.   
  
Lauro si dimentica del trucco, si dimentica di ragionare, e preme più forte contro la sua gola.   
  
Edo socchiude gli occhi e lascia sfuggire un gemito soffice insieme a un sospiro, piegando il capo all’indietro per offrirsi come un regalo, stringendolo più forte tra le cosce per tirarselo addosso. Lauro deglutisce a secco quando lo sente premuto contro il bacino.   
  
“Cazzo,” dice, poi basta, perché le labbra di Edo sanno di birra e trucchi costosi e sono così _dolci_ , quando si aprono sotto la sua bocca cercando lui al posto dell’aria.   
  
Quando si stacca ha il fiatone come se avessero tolto il respiro a lui, testa leggera e ginocchia molli, e invece Edo è un capolavoro, con le palpebre basse e le guance rosse, le labbra lucide e il rossetto distrutto. Lauro gli massaggia la gola col pollice, lento, pesante, ed Edo si preme con un brivido dritto contro il suo cazzo, si lecca le labbra e apre appena gli occhi per lanciargli un’occhiata languida.   
  
Un cazzo di capolavoro, davvero.   
  
( _Guardatelo_ , pensa Lauro, _l’ho fatto io_.)


	3. Ha sempre gli occhi addosso come una bella Porsche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Edo_ deve _prenderlo per il culo per le zeppe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: pensiero (sopracciglia)  
> WARNING: daydreaming, worshipping, exhibitionism (kinda), metafore cristologiche per il sesso  
> TITOLO @ _Maharaja_ \- Achille Lauro.  
> BONUS: [colpa di questo specifico shoot](https://twitter.com/ohdiounsexyshop/status/1230815255179223040?s=09)

Edo _deve_ prenderlo per il culo per le zeppe. Gli stanno facendo cose, ovviamente, ma quello non vuole dire niente - Lauro gli fa cose anche in tutone di pile e calzini bucati.  
  
“Ah zoccolaaa,” gli fa, appena il team di trucco e parrucco li lascia un secondo da soli prima di iniziare lo shoot, “ma ‘ndo vai co’ ‘sti zatteroni?”  
  
Lauro gli sventola un dito medio tutto coperto d’anelli mentre si aggiusta i capelli allo specchio, poi si alza e gli si piazza davanti con un sorriso furbetto e due occhi che sembrano finti incorniciati da tutto quel trucco. “Allora, come sto?” dice, allargando la gonna come una principessina.  
  
Con quelle cazzo di scarpe lo sovrasta di un palmo intero, forse di più, ed Edo è contento di avere già il culo appoggiato sul bordo di un tavolo, perché si sente le ginocchia un po’ deboli.  
  
“Da scomunica,” lo rassicura, e Lauro fa appena in tempo a fare un inchino prima di essere chiamato sul set.  
  
Lauro se l’è trascinato dietro come sostegno morale e poi l’ha lasciato da solo come uno stronzo, perciò dopo aver cercato di convincere i truccatori a farsi regalare campioncini (nessuna fortuna) ed aver provato tutte le combinazioni di caffè cappuccino ginseng e cioccolato delle macchinette, non gli resta che mettersi in un angolino fuori dai piedi a guardare Lauro in posa sotto i riflettori.  
  
(Che sacrificio, mamma mia.)  
  
_Come sto_ , chiede, lui. _Sembri un Klimt_ , gli voleva dire, ecco cosa, _una tela coperta d’oro e d’inchiostro._  
  
Sotto i riflettori Lauro scintilla, ride e ancheggia e ammicca e lui resta ipnotizzato a guardarlo mentre tutto il resto del mondo scompare.  
  
Ha le gambe _lunghissime_ , con quelle scarpe, e ogni volta che lo spacco dorato si apre, lo stomaco di Edo fa una capriola. Ha quasi _bisogno_ di andare a toccarlo, mettersi in ginocchio ai suoi piedi come sotto un altare e sfiorargli con reverenza le cosce, saggiare la resistenza delle calze a rete sotto le unghie, sotto la lingua. L’interno delle sue cosce prende così bene i succhiotti, tutta quella pelle morbida e pallida, intonsa, che sembra fatta per essere morsa.  
  
Ma forse non avrebbe il coraggio di toccarlo. È qualcosa di sacro, questo Lauro, qualcosa di prezioso - gli basterebbe guardarlo dal suo posto ai suoi piedi, guardarlo mentre con quelle mani piene d’oro si sfiora la bocca, il collo, i capezzoli, mentre schiude la gonna come un sipario e si tocca, lento e dolce, quasi distratto, le dita affusolate avvolte attorno al suo cazzo mentre lui lo guarda adorante, le mani tremanti in grembo, le labbra schiuse in attesa della comunione, e -  
  
“Aho, Edo? Ci sei?”  
  
Edo sbatte le palpebre, lentamente, e si trova Lauro a un palmo dal naso ( _chi gli ha messo tutto quel glitter, chi deve andare a denunciare -_ ) che lo fissa perplesso.  
  
“Ah, scusa,” dice, ma dalla sua gola secca esce un po’ gracchiante. “Già finito?”  
  
“Seh, non c’è bisogno che me guardi in quel modo,” dice, poi gli passa un dito tra gli occhi, come se volesse lisciargli la fronte. “Spiana ‘ste sopracciglia, che se t’incazzi te vengono le rughe.”  
  
Edo scoppia a ridere, forse un filo isterico. Si mette le mani in tasca e incrocia le gambe, per sicurezza. “Grazie, stellina.”  
  
“A che pensavi?”  
  
“Ma niente, che è un pezzo che non vado a messa.”


	4. Stringimi ancora a te, ancora un po'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: udito (angolo esterno dell'occhio/orecchio)  
> WARNING: desperation, cupboard sex, Dom/sub undertones, handjobs  
> TITOLO @ _Sexy Ugly_ \- Achille Lauro

“Daje Edo, e ‘nnamo, te prego -”   
  
“Shh, eccheccazzo, ‘spetta un secondo -”   
  
Non sa che c’ha Lauro, ma è tutta la sera che sta così - schizzato, elettrico, come un cavo scoperto pronto ad esplodere. Non riusciva a stare fermo in macchina e non riusciva a stare fermo in conferenza stampa e non riusciva a stare fermo sul palco, come una cazzo di pallina da flipper, ed è sempre Edo quello che ci finisce in mezzo, anche adesso che vorrebbe solo trovare un angolo buono per dargli retta e invece Lauro riesce solo a strusciarglisi addosso, a ficcargli le mani dovunque e a fare _quei suoni_ , che, santoddio -   
  
Se lo trovano coi pantaloni calati dietro un amplificatore, è la volta buona che lo strozza.   
  
“ _Edooo…_ ”   
  
Edo inizia a contare fino a dieci, arriva a sette, tira giù qualche madonna e poi trascina Lauro nel primo sgabuzzino che trova, che sa di polvere e varechina ma almeno ha una cazzo di porta con una cazzo di chiave.   
  
“Oh, finalmente!” sbotta Lauro, e gli si butta addosso come un vampiro.   
  
“Ma se pò sape’ che c’hai, sei indemoniato,” dice, e gli prende i polsi, e per un po’ non si capisce se stanno a baciarsi o a fare la lotta, ma alla fine Edo emerge vittorioso con Lauro imprigionato tra lui e la porta, mani intrappolate tra petto e legno ed Edo premuto contro la schiena.   
  
Gli sfiora un orecchio con la punta del naso, lasciandogli sulla nuca baci a bocca aperta che sanno di urgenza e sudore, e Lauro dà un lamento basso che sembra vibrargli fin dentro le ossa.   
  
“La’, la voce,” lo avvisa, perché va bene il casino di fuori ma c’è una persona sola al mondo che geme in quel modo, e siccome sul palco non è proprio _timida_ la potrebbero riconoscere un po’ tutti.   
  
Lauro, che è un coglione, geme più forte.   
  
“Se non fai piano te lascio così,” sibila dritto contro il suo orecchio, facendogli scivolare una coscia tra le gambe, “te chiudo qua dentro e me ne vado, così impari a comportatte.”   
  
Lauro _singhiozza_ , poi scuote la testa contro la porta e gli lancia un’occhiata disperata da sopra la spalla, occhi febbrili e trucco colato. “No, te prego, faccio il bravo, lo giuro, Edo -”   
  
Edo gli prende il mento e lo bacia.   
  
Finisce a dovergli premere una mano sulla bocca mentre con l’altra gli apre i pantaloni, e _anche così_ Lauro continua, piccoli versi e ansiti e sospiri che non riesce a trattenere, proprio non ce la fa, come se fosse sul punto di esplodere, anche con Edo che lo stringe e lo tocca e lo ancora a terra per non farlo volare via.   
  
“Shh, amore, va tutto bene,” mormora tra i suoi capelli, mentre Lauro ansima e trema e gli scopa la mano stretta a pugno. Gli bacia una tempia e l’orecchio e l’angolo di un occhio, poi gli morde una spalla e Lauro si tende come la corda di una chitarra, soffoca un urlo nel palmo della sua mano e gli sporca le dita.   
  
“Va tutto bene, ci penso io a te,” continua, un sussurro, quasi cullandolo, e Lauro vibra contro il suo petto di una risata silenziosa, cercando di ritrovare il respiro.


	5. Ho l'acquolina in bocca sa'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Non si stancherà mai della bocca di Edo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: gusto (zigomi/linea di trucco)  
> WARNING: sesso in limo, deepthroat, facial, SCHIAFFETTI CON IL CAZZO (cit.)  
> TITOLO @ _Amore Mì_ \- Achille Lauro.  
> BONUS: [cioè, amici miei, che altro devo fare io quando uno c'ha quella faccia](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8ZLz-_Cm3y/)

_Che serata, i flash, i paparazzi, c’è pure la limo, adesso ci vorrebbe proprio..._   
  
Edo l’aveva guardato di traverso, aveva fatto uno di quei sorrisi, e Lauro aveva perso un po’ la testa.   
  
Non si stancherà mai della bocca di Edo. La cosa bella è che è reciproco, per fortuna - era bastata quella mezza proposta, non aveva neanche dovuto buttarla a ridere, che Edo era già in ginocchio sul pavimento della limo ad abbassargli la zip dei pantaloni, e a Lauro era venuto duro così veloce da fargli girare la testa.   
  
E cosa non fa, Edo, con quella bocca - schiude le labbra e fa capolino il più piccolo accenno di lingua, per assaggiarlo, quasi timidamente, come se intanto non gli stesse lanciando uno sguardo da prendere fuoco, gli occhi liquidi cerchiati di blu scurissimo.   
  
Lauro lascia un braccio abbandonato sullo schienale del sedile e si prende il cazzo con l’altra per sfregarlo contro la guancia di Edo, gli dà uno, due schiaffetti, e quello _sorride_ , Cristo, gli appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia e preme per farsi spazio, per venire ancora più vicino, e poi si fa scivolare la sua erezione tra quelle labbra piene e _non si ferma_ , non si ferma finché non l’ha presa tutta in gola.   
  
Lauro fa un sospiro infinito, come se gli avessero strappato tutta l’aria dai polmoni, e abbandona la testa all’indietro contro il sedile, ma per poco, perché non può perdersi lo spettacolo.   
  
Edo è al lavoro a occhi chiusi, le ciglia stagliate come pennellate sotto quelle luci abbaglianti, un gioco di ombre tra zigomi e guance infossate che pare un Caravaggio, un ritratto di pura fottuta estasi. Lauro alza una mano un po’ tremante e gli accarezza una guancia, sente _se stesso_ sotto le dita, deglutisce a fatica.   
  
“Cazzo, Edo,” dice, non riesce a trattenere uno scatto del bacino, ed Edo dà un mugolio contento di gola e lo prende più a fondo, socchiudendo gli occhi per guardarlo di sbieco, per sfidarlo, e Lauro si sente fuochi d’artificio nello stomaco. “Oh Dio -”   
  
Edo accetta tutto come un regalo, come una benedizione, prende e prende e vorrebbe ancora, succhia come se volesse strappargli via l’anima e si lascia usare finché non è ridotto a un disastro, le labbra rosse, il mento lucido, lacrime agli angoli degli occhi che tirano via il trucco in una scia di mascara da porno.   
  
Lauro si sente mancare il respiro e vede le stelle, e non sa se è l’alcol o Edo o lo scintillio degli interni cromati tutto intorno.   
  
Edo lo lascia andare solo per farsi venire in faccia, ma poi non va molto lontano. Appoggia una guancia sulla sua coscia e alza gli occhi verso di lui, una Maddalena in contemplazione, fiato corto e viso sporco e cavallo dei pantaloni teso sopra un’erezione lasciata da parte. Lauro gli accarezza di nuovo la guancia, tracciando con un pollice la curva affilata di uno zigomo, la linea scura di trucco colato, ed Edo sospira come se l’avessero graziato al patibolo.   
  
Non scenderanno mai più da quella limo, di questo passo.


	6. Dannate cose che mi piacciono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh, ma stai a piagne?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: tatto (lacrima)  
> WARNING: nipple play, coming untouched, crying  
> TITOLO @ _Me Ne Frego_ \- Achille Lauro.

“Oh, ma stai a piagne?”   
  
“No, mortacci tua,” dice Lauro, un braccio sospettosamente gettato sugli occhi e la voce che esce in un filo, rauca, “ma se non te sbrighi…”   
  
“Se non me sbrigo cosa?” dice Edo, serenamente, e richiude i denti attorno al suo capezzolo turgido. Tutti i tentativi di minaccia di Lauro scompaiono in un gemito soffocato.   
  
Non ha capito che questa sera Edo ha una missione - deve vedere se può farlo venire solo così, senza toccargli il cazzo. Se dev’essere sincero, sembrano già a buon punto.   
  
Lauro è sensibile in una maniera che ha del miracoloso. Sta sempre lì con le sue tutine scollate, le camicie trasparenti, pizzo e tulle e retine per mettere in mostra la mercanzia, come se non gli importasse, come se fosse _per gli altri_ , ma basta sfiorarlo per ridurlo a lamenti incoerenti.   
  
O forse è solo lui che ormai lo conosce così bene da avere imparato ogni trucco.   
  
Anche così nascosto, con quel braccio ostinato in faccia, riesce a vedere che si è fatto tutto rosso, una sfumatura deliziosa che gli sta scendendo lungo il collo a colorargli anche il petto, dove non lo nasconde l’inchiostro. Ha il fiato pesante come alla fine di un concerto ed Edo non gli ha ancora nemmeno toccato le mutande, che si tendono strette e sottili attorno alla sua erezione.   
  
Edo succhia piano, facendo un verso pensieroso contro la sua pelle, e Lauro sussulta, tendendo il bacino in cerca di un sollievo che non riesce a trovare.   
  
“Edoa’, che intenzioni c’hai?” ansima, minaccioso in teoria ma un po’ petulante in pratica. Edo si stacca con uno schiocco osceno, soffia leggermente sulla pelle arrossata per guadagnarsi un brivido di pelle d’oca, poi gli passa mollemente le dita al centro del petto in una carezza distratta lungo lo sterno.   
  
“Te che dici, stellina?” dice, con un sorriso che gli incurva gli angoli della bocca, e gli prende l’altro capezzolo tra le dita.   
  
Lauro è _da mangiare_ quando è disperato. I suoi sospiri, i suoi movimenti - Edo starebbe _ore_ così solo per quello, per il modo in cui si inarca tra le lenzuola come se non sapesse nemmeno lui cosa vuole, fuggire o andare ancora più vicino, con gemiti bassi di gola che rischiano di far venire anche Edo da solo, senza neanche essersi tolto i pantaloni.   
  
“Edo, te prego,” ansima, tremante, e lui continua a mordere e leccare e succhiare, non si avvicina nemmeno al suo cazzo, ma alla fine si stacca per salire a baciargli il collo, facendo scorrere intanto un palmo avanti e indietro su uno dei suoi poveri capezzoli, gonfi e bollenti.   
  
“Puoi venire così?” gli mormora contro la gola, sentendolo deglutire ancora e ancora, a fatica. “Senza una mano addosso, come un regazzino? Dio mio, La’...” Gli morde il collo, gli graffia un capezzolo, e Lauro viene, con un gemito che sembra venirgli strappato via dal petto, tremando tutto mentre si aggrappa alle sue spalle così forte da lasciare i segni.   
  
“Io t’ammazzo,” ansima, uno o due secoli dopo, non appena ritrova il fiato. Edo sorride, gli asciuga una lacrima sfuggita all’angolo di un occhio, e Lauro gli lancia un’occhiataccia ma si volta appena per lasciargli un bacetto sul polso, rapido e leggero.   
  
“Tutto quello che vuoi tu, stellina,” dice Edo, e si lascia ribaltare sul materasso con una risata.


End file.
